


I hate Kaliyo Djannis!

by Harif



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Chapter X, Humor, M/M, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harif/pseuds/Harif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ‘rant’. </p><p>It is not aimed at Bioware, or EA, or Lucasarts, no it is aimed at Kaliyo herself.<br/>She knows why!</p><p>It is not so much a story as a long note that should accompany a story. Since I have not written any story I could use it for, I have decided to post it as is. If anyone feels that it is not appropriate, please let me know and I will delete it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate Kaliyo Djannis!

**Author's Note:**

> **Huge spoilers for Knights of the Fallen Empire in general, and Chapter X specifically**

Of all classes in the SW:TOR universe, and of all very enjoyable story lines, for me personally the Imperial Agent storyline is the best. And I have played all possible classes on both Imperial and Republic side more than once... I am Legendary Player on two servers (no, you don't need to tell me, I know, believe me).

*

The companions are a different matter. I like a lot of them, I love a few and I deeply hate only one: Kaliyo Djannis.

My Agent was stuck with her alone for a long time, far too long. Her witty remarks were absolutely incompatible with my own wit. Crafting with only one companion was slow and tedious too. And she almost always disapproved of anything I said. To be short, there was nothing I did like about her.  I couldn't wait to get my second companion. But it took all the way to Alderaan and me being level 30 something before that happened: Vector Hyllus. Of all 'vanilla' SW:TOR companions from all classes he was and is by far my favourite companion.

But until I was able to reach him, I was stuck with Kaliyo. Oh, she did her job well, and of course I could romance her if I wanted to, but I am gay, and I am absolutely not interested in romancing female companions, no matter how persistent the flirtation options are, and they are frustratingly persistent. This presented me with my second problem: I DID want to romance Vector, but he is NOT gay.

So I rerolled, for once, a female Imperial Agent, just to be able to see what Vector would be like. In my eager anticipation however I had completely forgotten that in order to reach Vector, I had to fight myself through level after level of Kaliyo again and back then levelling was not as fast as it is now....

Romancing Vector was absolutely worth it. He is (or rather: they are) a colourful character, and a poet (I happen to like poets, translating poetry is my profession). It is just a shame that in vanilla SW:TOR there was no SGR option. But I wouldn't have wanted to miss romancing him, they are my sweetest companion ever, I have never before felt so comfortable and welcome in a nest!

*

Back to Kaliyo: throughout my journey with her I came to learn that she held grudges, oh yes she did. Not only did she hold grudges, she trapped me into joining her to fix them. She let me run all over the universe, planet after planet, space ship in, space ship out, speeder here, speeder there, only to have annoyingly short conversations with friends and foes, and she betrayed everyone. And for what? It did not add to anything useful (at least for me, I am not speaking for you all out there, just for me), I never found out what was behind the attitude. Why for instance would she spit in Vectors tea??? The things she said to me: "You pureblood filth... You cowardly piece of shit..." Perhaps I will find out the why in Chapter X....

*

The list of Imperial Agent Companions was not very interesting, if I compare them to for instance my Sith Inquisitor companions (after Vector the best companions in the game, all five of them, and, on a side note, the Sith Inquisitor mission dialogues and cut-scene dialogues are the funniest in the game). In general Empire side companions are more interesting than Republic side companions. When KotFE finally hit the shelves, I was extremely pleased to see that my list of companions was emptied, and then slowly filled up with new companions. I only mourned and still mourn the loss of Vector.

But I LOVE Theron, and I flirt with Koth.

Then, to my huge annoyance, there suddenly was a 'Lady of Sorrows'; who in reality proved to be SCORPIO.... One of my former companions. And NOW, since yesterday, Kaliyo Djannis is the Firebrand, and I am supposed to be happy to welcome her in our alliance, even worse, I have to convince her to join us. Am I happy? NOT

This is the second Imperial Agent companion joining our select group.....

And not only will my Agent have to endure her, NO, all my characters will, both Empire and Republic, two times 8 characters will have to go through chapter X or else they are stuck. Plus they all will have to make the right choices, or else (not going to spoil your fun).

 *

16x Kaliyo Djannis.

I think this is her sweet revenge for me neglecting her and banning her to the confines of my spaceship and never letting her accompany me after I found Vector.

Dit I mention I hate her?

Vishante kaffas!


End file.
